


Lancelot du Lac | art

by julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julie
Summary: He was floating suspended in a beam of sunlight that turned golden–green in the waters, while the surface above sparkled, and the current below gently buffeted him. And eventually he thought, the words forming in him like the most perfect welling of truth, ‘I am free.’
Kudos: 7





	Lancelot du Lac | art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lancelot du Lac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407717) by [harlequin (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin). 



> Done with soft pastels and pastel pencils on black drawing paper, sprayed with fixative, and scanned. The first art I've done in decades, so I'm sure you realise it's only about 10% as "good" as the image that has haunted me ever since I first wrote this fic.


End file.
